Sammy the Pet Rock and the Membership of the Ring
by Kathryn Ann Rice
Summary: Sammy is at a nother adventure again- This time, he finds a mysterious ring and finds about its' corruptive power.


CHAPTER 1 Sammy woke up with a startle. He jumped out of bed because he thought that he would be late for school, as usual. But, when he looked at his alarm clock, he realized that he had actually wakened up early. "Whew!" he sighed. This had been the first day of his life that he hadn't wakened up late. He slowly got out of bed and went into the shower. After he got out of the shower, he got dressed and combed his head. He than went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hi, Sammy! Wow! You aren't late today. That's a first!" Sammy's mommy said. Sammy smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. I'm not tired, either." Just then, Diana came down the stairs, late as usual. It seemed as if both Diana and Sammy were always late. It must be a brother/sister thing. Diana quickly ate breakfast and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Sammy slowly got up from the table and crawled into Diana's backpack. A few moments later, Diana picked up her backpack and ran out the door. "Bye, Diana! Bye Sammy!" Their mom yelled. "BYE!" Yelled Sammy and Diana. Diana made it to the bus stop right on time. The bus was right down her street. When the bus came to a stop, Diana slowly walked up the big steps onto the huge bus. She sat down in a seat next to the front of the bus. A few moments later, Diana heard screaming from someone outside, "Wait! Don't go yet! I'm coming!!! Wait!" said the person. Diana realized that the person was Michelle T., who almost missed the bus. Diana was laughing by the time Michelle T. got on the bus. "Oh, gee, thanks." Said Michelle, jokingly. Michelle T., Sammy, and Diana started to laugh together. On the way to school, Diana, Michelle T, and Sammy talked about the new rock channel on TV. Michelle and Diana both agreed that Sammy was addicted to it. Finally, after many discussions about the rock channel, the bus arrived at school. Diana, Sammy, and Michelle T. all made it to the school right when the first bell rang. "We better hurry and get to class," said Diana. All three of them quickly went up the stairs. Michelle went to her locker, which was right by the stairs, while Diana walked down the long corridor to her locker. When Diana set Sammy on the ground for a second to get her things from her backpack, Sammy saw something on the floor. From previous adventures, Sammy knew that he shouldn't pick the object off the ground. But, his curiosity made him give in. He quickly picked up the object and looked to see what it was. It was a ring.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
All of a sudden, Sammy got a feeling of evil through him. He also thought that the ring shrunk a little bit, so that it could fit perfectly around his finger. "Weird!" Sammy said. "What? Wait a minute- what's in your hand? Sammy?" Diana asked, with concern in her voice. "It's a ring." "Well, give it to me so that I can take it to the office. Someone probably lost it." "No! It's mine- my precious!" "What? What did you just say?" "Nothing." Sammy lied. But, Sammy knew that this ring was evil and that it was making him say these things. He just knew.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Whatever." Diana replied, to Sammy's cold words. Sammy sighed. He knew that he had made Diana feel ashamed. Diana than picked up Sammy and put him in her locker. "I'll be back after first hour," Diana said, coldly. Sammy was angry about how he had made Diana feel, and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Right before Diana closed her locker, Sammy accidentally slipped and fell out of Diana's locker. Sammy sighed and said, "Oh great. This feels quite familiar."  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
But, Sammy had to smile. He knew that this was going to be another adventure for him to go on. He truly loved adventures. Sammy started walking down the corridor. All of a sudden, Sammy got a cold feeling run through him- almost the feeling of evil, but much, much worse. He shivered. He could feel it inside- something, someone was coming for him. Sammy gulped. He than started to hear footsteps in the hallway. He than looked behind him to see a creature that was so ugly- almost like Gimili. Well, maybe not that bad. He was more like a combination between Brittany Spears and Gimili. Oh, wait. That's even worse. Well, anyway, Sammy couldn't believe the sight. He froze in terror. All of a sudden, the ring started to throb in his hand. Sammy looked at it. All of a sudden, he had an urge to put the ring on. So, he put it on.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Sammy found himself in a place that looked quite different from the world that he was just in. it seemed as if everything was a weird color and it was all moving. "What is this?" he asked himself. All of a sudden, he saw the creature coming towards him. Just then, Sammy realized that the creature did kind of look like Brittany Spears. Well, anyway, Sammy started to run. He ran outside and into a field. All of a sudden, Sammy decided to take the ring off. So, he quickly tried to take it off. But, the ring wouldn't come off! Sammy started to scream. He was getting scared. He pulled on the ring even harder, until it finally flew off. Sammy quickly picked the ring off the ground and started to stand up. But, when he went to start running, she got stopped from someone. Sammy gasped, "Who are you?" "You just love to bring attention to yourself, don't you, little one?" the guy asked. "No. Who are you? What do you want?" Just then, the creature started to get close. The guy grabbed out his sword and stabbed the creature. "We must go- NOW!" the guy yelled. "Wait!" said Sammy, "who are you?" "I'm Aragorn. The enemies are on the move! Let's go!" Sammy went with him. They started to run into the forest. Just then, Sammy heard a familiar buzz. "Bumble Bee Bob? Is that you?" Bumble Bee Bob came out of the bush and smiled. But froze with terror when he saw the ring in Sammy's hand. "Oh, great. First the stone now the ring."  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"What do you mean the ring?" asked Sammy "I'll tell you later. But, right now, those creatures are chasing us. You know, they kind of resemble Gimili. Oh, well, let's run! Move!" All of them started to run. They ran for what seemed for hours, until Aragorn stopped all of a sudden. "Wait." He murmured under his panting breath. Sammy listened to the wind rustling the leaves. Besides that, he couldn't hear anything else. "I hear something." Said Aragorn "What is it?" asked Bumble Bee Bob "They are still chasing us. They gained two more creatures, though. We must go past the river. The river is about one more mile. Once we get passed it, they won't be able to follow us any longer." "Why not?" asked Sammy. "Because they won't be able to track us any longer. They won't be able to see our footprints in the water." "Oh I get it." Said Sammy. He was jealous that Bumble Bee Bob could fly, because he didn't leave footprints. Aragorn took off running again. Sammy and Bumble Bee Bob followed, closely behind him. In just a few moments of running, they reached the river. It seemed very deep to Sammy. Its' currents were extremely strong, and it had big waves. "You call this a river? I'd call this a ocean!" exclaimed Sammy. "Now," stated Aragorn, "The problem is to get past it. We can't swim across it." "Wait!" I have an idea!" exclaimed Bumble Bee Bob, "I can carry you guys over the river, one at a time." "That's a great idea. Sammy, you go first." Said Aragorn. "No," said Sammy, "You go. I'll be fine." Aragorn thought for a moment. "You should really go first, little one, because I can fight them off for a little bit, but you won't be able to." "I can use some of my powers." "Fine, but be careful. Yell if they start to come. You here?" "Yes," said Sammy, "I hear."  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Bumble Bee Bob flew on top of Aragorn and slowly picked Aragorn up. He than started to fly Aragorn over the river, at a very slow pace. Sammy sat down on a rock, and waited. After a few moments, Sammy heard noises nearby. In the distance, he could make out a half of a dozen creatures, running right for him. Sammy gulped. Sammy tried to remember some of the spells that Sammy taught him. But, he could only remember a few of them. "Oh no!" Sammy said. Just then, Sammy had an idea! "I know," thought Sammy, "I will make my self disappear!" Sammy quickly said the spell (Wazaam) and disappeared. Sammy saw the creatures come. They started to look around for him. Sammy tried to not to breath hard. He was so scared. He started to shake and quiver. Don't panic, don't panic he kept saying to himself. Just then, Sammy heard Bumble Bee Bob buzzing nearby. "Bumble Bee Bob! Quick!" Sammy yelled. Sammy soon realized that doing that was a big mistake. All of a sudden, all of the creatures started to walk over to Sammy. Sammy realized that he would have to run. He quickly took off, running parallel to the river. Sammy looked back and could see the creatures chasing him. When Sammy squinted, he could also see Bumble Bee Bob at a distance. Sammy ran harder than he had ever run before. But, just as Sammy was getting high hopes, he saw something ahead of him. It was two of the creatures, waiting for him. Sammy gulped. He quickly turned to start running away from the river, back into the forest. But just as he got into a full sprint, he saw two more creatures in that direction. Sammy quickly realized that he was surrounded. He didn't know what to do. If he tried to run, they would see his footprints. He couldn't stay where he was, for they would surly get him because there were indentions on the spots were his feet were. Sammy shook with panic, "Oh great, what will I do now?"  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The ring burned in Sammy's hand. He looked at it. It seemed to urge him to put it on. Sammy decided to put it on. He quickly slipped the ring on his finger. Sammy immediately found himself in the weird world. It was all dark and wavy. Sammy became a little bit dizzy. Sammy looked down and was surprised that his feet weren't making indentions on the ground. "Weird." Said Sammy. But, for some weird reason, the creatures started to come right toward Sammy. Sammy didn't know where to go. He closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, Sammy felt an excruciating pain run through his shoulder blade. He screamed and opened his eyes, only to see on of the creatures stabbing him with their sword. Sammy then saw someone pull the creature away from Sammy. Sammy gasped at the pain of the sword being pulled away from him. The person started to fight the creatures, and one by one, they fled of fear. All of a sudden, Sammy saw a vision, of an old man- a wizard. His eyes were red. Sammy gasped. Besides him was Michelle T.! Sammy couldn't believe that Diana's best friend would be evil like that. Just then, another vision came up. It was almost like a vision of fire, but it actually felt real. Sammy shielded his eyes. He then reached down and tried to pull the ring off. The fire got worse- it was nearly burning Sammy. Sammy closed his eyes and pulled on the ring with all of his might. The ring popped of and rolled long side Sammy. Sammy's shoulder felt extremely painful. When Sammy looked up, he could see Bumble Bee Bob and Aragorn above him. They seemed to be saying things, but he couldn't understand them. What are they saying? He wondered as he drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Bumble Bee Bob had just dropped off Aragorn and was on his way back to Sammy. When Bumble Bee Bob was halfway back, he heard a scream. It was Sammy. Bumble Bee Bob squinted and saw Sammy running from at least a dozen of creatures. Bumble Bee Bob quickly turned around to get Aragorn. He flew faster than he had ever flown before. When he reached the shore, Aragorn quickly ran up to the shore, in surprise. "Why are you back so soon?" he asked Bumble Bee Bob. "And where's Sammy?" "Quick, no time to explain! Sammy's in trouble!" Bumble Bee Bob immediately picked up Aragorn and flew him over the river. He flew faster than the strongest bee could fly. He quickly dropped Aragorn off at the shore and said "The-e-y w-ere run-ing that-a way." He had trouble talking, for he was out of breath. Aragorn immediately realized what was going off and took of running in that direction. In a few moments, he saw the creatures. One of them had stabbed Sammy. Aragorn immediately ran to them and started to fight them off. They were no match for Aragorn! After a few minutes of fighting, the creatures started to flee. Aragorn heard something roll on the ground and quickly looked down. The ring had come off of Sammy's hand. Aragorn looked at Sammy. He seemed to be in bad shape. At that moment, Bumble Bee Bob came, he was still panting from the flight. "How is-s he-e?" he stuttered. "Not good. They stabbed him with at poisoned sword. If we don't get him help, he will become just like them." "What! Nobody can make my friend that ugly! Let's get him some help, NOW!" Aragorn picked up Sammy and brought him over to the river. He immediately started to wash off Sammy's wounds. Just then, Aragorn heard a horse coming. He quickly got up and looked around. "What's wrong?" asked Bumble Bee Bob. "I hear a horse coming." Bumble Bee Bob listened, and he too could it them. At a distance, Aragorn and Bumble Bee Bob could see a white stallion approaching. On it was a woman. The woman had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She approached Aragon and Bumble Bee Bob with a stern face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I am Aragorn, and I'm here because I am protecting the ring bearer." "Aragorn, you say? And what type of ring does this little rock have. It is that important that he might die over it?" "Yes. It is the ring created by Samurai. It is a deadly ring and must be destroyed in Mount Zoom." "I have heard of this Great Ring, but it was supposedly destroyed thousands of years back." "No. The King that was supposed to destroy kept it for himself. He feel towards its' greed." The woman climbed down from her horse and looked at Sammy's wounds. "He was stabbed by a poisoned sword, wasn't he?" "Yes. We must get him some help, before he turns into an ugly creature." "Alas, my dear Aragorn, I have heard about these ugly creatures. I hear that they look like Samaria himself." "I have heard those rumors, too. But they mostly look like Gimili and Brittany Spears combined." "Ughh. Well, I will take him to my village. My people can heal him. Come, we must go. He will fall to the ugliness and evilness if we don't hurry." Aragorn placed Sammy on the horses back, and helped the woman up onto the horse. "I will ride hard. I will not let him go into a evilness, ugliness creature." Said the woman. "Go to my village, Rivindale. Tell them that I, Mariko, sent you to come. My village is west," Mariko pointed in the direction, "go there. You will reach it in the afternoon of tomorrow. Be safe." And, with that, Mariko and Sammy rode of on the white stallion. Aragorn immediately started to walk towards the west direction, with Bumble Bee Bob by his side.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Mariko reached Rivendale by nightfall. She immediately brought Sammy to one of the elves in the city, Danielle. Danielle immediately fixed up Sammy's wounds and did a couple of spells on him. Danielle and Mariko than left him to rest. Danielle and Mariko went to Danielle's father, Daniel, to talk about the ring. Daniel was the leader of Rivindale. Danielle and Mariko both agreed that they should fight with Sammy to save Middle Earth. But, Daniel refused. "No, I will not put my people to the risk of a little ring!" "But you don't understand, Father, if you don't help now, then all of planet Earth will be destroyed. If Samurai gets that ring, he will become more powerful than you would ever imagine. We have to help!" "No, Danielle, I already told you my answer. Now, both you and Mariko should go to bed before you get into any more trouble with me." Mariko and Danielle left Daniel and went for a walk outside. Outside, they meet Kathryn, their friend. "Hi!" said Kathryn, "What's the matter?" Mariko and Danielle told Kathryn the story. "And your father wouldn't help?" asked Kathryn "No. He can be so stubborn sometimes." Said Danielle "Well," stated Kathryn, "I will help Sammy. This world is so important to me. I would hate to see it get destroyed by an evil wizard!" "I agree!" said Mariko, "This is our world. We can help if we want to!" "Yeah!" said Danielle, "Let's make an oath. An oath to help Sammy and destroy the ring!" All three of them clapped their hands together and agreed. After that, they each went to their huts to get some sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Mariko woke up with a START. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. She than went outside to view the sunset. While she was admiring the sunset, she saw two people walking towards Rivindale in the distant. When she squinted, she could see that they were Aragorn and Bumble Bee Bob. She quickly realized that they had not slept at all; they had just walked there all night long. In a couple of moment's time, Aragorn and Bumble Bee Bob strolled into Rivindale. They were both extremely tired, but worry for Sammy had given them strength to walk all night long. Many people were in the streets of Rivendale. Most of them were tall elves, but some of them were humans. Aragorn was looking to see if he could find Mariko, so that he could find out if Sammy was all right. After a couple of minutes of searching for her, he gave up and started to explore the place. But then he heard her familiar voice. "Aragorn! Wait!" Mariko yelled. Aragorn spun around to see where she was. He finally spotted her and walked over to her. "How's Sammy?" Bumble Bee Bob said as he jumped in between Aragorn and Mariko. "He's just fine. I got him here just in time." "Thank-you. We really do appreciate it." Said Aragorn. Mariko smiled. "No problem, Aragorn. He should be awake right now if you'd like to see him." "We'd like that." Said Aragorn. Mariko showed them to the hut where Sammy was. Sammy was awake and alert. "Aragorn! Bumble Bee Bob!" Mariko, Aragorn, and Bumble Bee Bob smiled. "I'm glad that you're feeling okay now." Said Aragorn. "Bumble Bee Bob?" asked Sammy "Yes?" asked Bumble Bee Bob. "Get Diana. I think that she's in danger. Michelle T., her best friend, is an "item" with Samurai. She has been helping him all along!" "Yes. Sammy, I'll get her. She'll be here in two days, at the most." "Can you also get Harry? He would be so mad at me if I let him miss an adventure like this!" Sammy said. "Of course. They'll be here in two days. I must leave now, though. I will be back soon. Bye!" said Bumble Bee Bob. Bumble Bee Bob walked out of the hut. Mariko than got up and poured Aragorn and Sammy a cup of water. "Both of you must be starving!" she exclaimed. "Yeah!" said Sammy, "I'm so hungry that I could eat a rock!" All of them laughed.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Danielle decided to go back to her father in the morning to try to get some sense into him, but he still wouldn't help. "Father! But, you must! If you don't help now, then this whole city will be gone! All of planet Earth will be gone!" "That's nonsense!" "Is not!" Just then, Danielle's mother, Daniella, came in. "What's going on?" asked Daniella "Father won't listen to me!" exclaimed Danielle, with urgency in her voice. Daniel explained the story to Daniella Daniella sighed, "Daniel, she is right, you know. We should help them." "No! I already gave my answer, now leave this hut!" "Well, Daniel, at least call the leaders of other villages to come over, so that we might decide with them on what to do." Said his wife Daniel sneered. "Fine. But I will not help them anymore after that. I will tell them to be here within two days. No leave my sight." "Yes father." Said Danielle as she walked out of the hut. "Yes, sweetheart. You are making the ring decision, you know." Said Daniella, as she too left the hut. Daniel sat down on a stool that was in the middle of the room, "I sure hope that I'm doing the right thing!" he said to himself. Danielle went to check on Sammy and found Mariko, Kathryn, and Aragorn in there. "Good day!" she said cheerfully. 'Where have you been?" asked Kathryn "I was talking with my father. He is going to let the leaders of other cities come here within two days to discuss the ring." "Good!" Said Mariko. "Well," said Aragorn, "I think that we should leave Sammy alone to rest." "I do feel kind of tired." Pleaded Sammy Aragorn, Mariko, Danielle, and Kathryn laughed. "Yeah, well, let's go." Said Danielle. Mariko decided to show Aragorn around the city and left with him. Kathryn and Danielle decided to go to Kathryn's hut and plan for the feast that would be served to the leaders of the different cities. Kathryn and Danielle decided to have a rabid chicken with rotten fruit and spoiled milk. It seemed good to them. Hope that it seems good to you. There was not really anymore that Kathryn and Danielle could plan, so they walked around the city, singing traditional, cheerful war songs.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Bumble Bee Bob arrived within a day and a half with Diana and Harry. Bumble Bee Bob immediately brought them to see Sammy. "Sammy! Are you alright!" yelped Diana as she saw Sammy laying in the bed, with a wound on his shoulder blade. "Yes, Diana, I'm just fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I'm glad that Bumble Bee Bob got you here. Michelle T. is an "item" with the bad guy!" "Ugh, but he's so old and ugly! How could she?" said Diana "Harry! My dear brother, I hope that you like adventures because we are going to have to go on a huge one. If we don't win, then all of planet Earth will be destroyed!" "Hum, sounds like fun!" said Harry. Sammy and Harry laughed. "Well," started Bumble Bee Bob," Kathryn told me that leaders of the surrounding cities will be coming to see if they can help." "Good." Said Harry, "but I already know that I will help!" "Me too!" said Bumble Bee Bob. "Well, I apparently don't have a choice, because I actually have the ring. But I'll help!" said Sammy All four of them started to laugh hysterically. 'You could always keep your sense of humor- even in the face of danger!" said Diana, while still laughing. Jus then, Mariko and Aragorn came in. "Bumble Bee Bob! You're back!" said Aragorn "Yes, and this is Diana, and this is Harry!" said Bumble Bee Bob, as he pointed to Diana and Harry. "It is good to meet you." Said Mariko and Aragorn, at the same time. Right after that, Danielle and Kathryn came strolling in. The hut was becoming really, really crowded. All of them started to have conversations until one by one, they decided to leave and get to bed, for it was getting late in the hour. Diana and Harry were the last ones to leave. "Good night Sammy. Sweet dreams!" said Diana, as she left the hut. "Good night, Sammy. I am glad that you wanted me on this adventure, brother." "I would always want a brother like you to help me in an adventure like this!" Sammy said, smiling. Harry left the hut and walked to his hut and fell in bed. He quickly drifted off into sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
All the leaders arrived from the cities at around two in the afternoon. They all quickly sat down at the dining table that was set up for them. When the last person arrived, servants started to bring out the de-licious food. Some of the important people from Rivindale had joined the feast. Even Sammy decided to come, for he felt that he had enough strength to eat and talk with others. "This is so good!" exclaimed Harry to Sammy. "I know!" said Sammy After everyone had eaten, they all walked over to a gathering room where they would discuss the ring. Sammy quickly walked up and put the ring on a stool in the middle of the room. Everyone became silent when they saw the Ring of Doom. "Who will help young Sammy take this ring to Mount Zoom to be destroyed?" asked Daniel. No one came forward. Just as Sammy was about to loose all of his hope, Harry walked forward and said, "I will. You may have protection from my wand." Then, Bumble Bee Bob came forward and said, "You may have the protection of my stinger." Diana walked up and looked at Sammy and said, "And with my love!" Aragorn walked up and said, "And my sword." Mariko walked up and said, "And my hope." Danielle walked up and said, "And my healing abilities." Kathryn walked up and said, "With my smart mind!" "Yeah, right," said Mariko under her breath. Finally, Legolis walked up. Legolis was an elf leader from a city nearby. "And you may have my bow and arrows!" Nobody else walked up. Finally, Daniel said, "Here we have it- the nine members of the Membership of the Ring. They will be the ones to save our world!" And with that, everyone in the room started to clap. Sammy could only smile, for he knew that this group would do amazing things against the ring. He could just feel it inside, inside his heart.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
The Membership of the Ring decided that they should leave early the next day. So, all of them packed their belongings and went to bed early that night. Legolis was the first one to waken that mourning, for elves need very little sleep. Legolis stretched and climbed out of bed. He then proceeded into the kitchen area of his hut and started to pack some food for his long journey. He than went outside to find some wood to make bow and arrows with. While Legolis was outside, he saw Danielle up and about as well. He realized that she too was an elf. "Do you need any help?" Danielle asked him, politely "Sure. Can you help me wind wood sticks around a foot tall?" "Sure. There will probably bee some over by the bushes at the other side of the city. Come on!" Danielle led Legolis to the other side of the city and they both started to collect wood. "So" said Danielle as she was looking for wood, "Why do you need wood?" "I am making bow and arrows." "Oh. My father taught me how to use bow and arrows. He said that all elves should learn how to learn how to use them." "Elves are supposedly very skillful at aiming, because of their eyes and their ears." Just then, Sammy came walking by. "Good mourning, Legolis and Danielle. How are you this mourning?" "Fine." Said Danielle. "Good." Said Legolis. "We should be leaving within a couple of hours." Said Sammy "I know, I'm almost done." Said Legolis. Sammy smiled and walked away. He was on his way to see Diana and to help her pack. Sammy walked for a few more moments, until he came across Diana's hut. He knocked at the door. "Come in!" yelled Diana. Sammy walked in and smiled at her. "Well hello, dear sister! How are you?" "Tired! I could barely get any sleep last night. But I'll be okay." "Do you need any help?" "No, actually I'm just about done packing. Are you all done?" "Yeah, I finished last night." At that moment, Kathryn and Mariko walked into the hut. Both of them looked excited and anxious for the adventure. "We are going to meet in about thirty minutes to discuss the directions to Mount Zoom," said Mariko. "Okay, were to we meet?" asked Sammy "In the hall where we ate last night." Replied Kathryn. "Okay, we'll be there by then." Said Diana. Kathryn and Mariko smiled and left the hut. They then went to go and tell everyone else about the meeting plan in thirty minutes.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Aragorn pulled out a map from his pocket. He set it down on the table for people to look at it. Everyone agreed that they should go through the Dense Forest of Rivendale. From there, they would go northwest and go thought the eastern part of the Cascade Mountains. But, they would have to sneak across the watchtowers from Mount Zoom. If they needed an army to get through to Mount Zoom, then they would get people from Gondor, Faerieville, the magic folk on the mountain, people from Yondervill, and, if they could, from Waldon and Rivindale. "How long would it take to get to Mount Zoom?" Mariko asked, to Aragorn. "A couple of months. It quite a ways away, and we'll no doubt have to face the army of Mount Doom." Replied Aragorn. "Well," started Sammy, "I'm ready to get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." "Long, but exciting and fun!" said Harry. "Mysterious and adventures!" exclaimed Diana. "Mystical and weird!" replied Kathryn. "Okay, let's go now." Said Bumble Bee Bob Everyone started to laugh at Bumble Bee Bob's impatience to get going- even bumble Bee Bob. "We'll," said Aragorn as he rolled the map up and put it in his pocket, "We know the route that we must take. Follow your instinct and hearts when danger comes." "We'll do just that. Now, let's go before the sun gets too high in the sky." Said Danielle. Everyone got their things and walked out of the hut. They than started to walk out of Rivindale, heading north towards the Dense Forest of Rivindale. They all knew, especially Sammy, that they were going on an adventure. Sammy smiled. He looked at everyone that was in the Membership of the Ring. They all looked happy, ready to fight, and best of all- confident. He knew that this Membership would help each other, care for each other, and best of all, save the world. 


End file.
